lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cana T Lope
''"The more stable and energetic older sister, Cana T Lope." '' Born on __, Cana T Lope was made from the remains of one of the hair ribbons that belonged to a young girl that grew melons of all types in her families green house. Every day, no matter the weather the little girl would spend every day with them, as if they had been her friends. The other hair ribbon has since been separated and turned into her long lost "little" sister, Hon E. Dew. Cana is the self-proclaimed older sister with an orange (fruit) bear. Her favorite colors are shades of orange and white, with light shades of pink, yellow, or red. Before reuniting with Hon E, she works as a flower honey vendor in Lalaloopsy Land by using a cart, much like Hon E Dew does. Personality As the "older sister" Cana T Lope is very self-assured, perky, and bold. But she can be assertive and condescending as a result. It isn't that she means to be, given that she is naturally a nice and friendly girl. But because of how passive Hon is, she feels she has to be the abrasive, grown up one. Which is why she naturally talks down to Hon, out of concern that she may be over her head and worries about her. Without realizing how much it hurts her feelings... Besides being a mature girl who attempts to "compensate" for all of Hon's weaknesses, Cana was always a big tomboy and quite the cry baby. But as of late she finds it very embarrassing and tries to hide such things about herself. But if she sees someone playing a sport she can't resist but join in and play and eventually learns that it's okay to feel sad about things. Like Hon E Dew, she also has hair issues. But her's is that sometimes she may lean to the right because she wears her hair in one bun, not two. *Likes: Eating, soccer, sports in general, Honey making, Candle making (using bees wax), tangy foods *Dislikes: Her tomboy tendencies, being stung, when people claim she is condescending *Friends: Her "little sister", Blossom Flowerpot, Jewel Sparkles, Crumbs, Bea (basically she has a lot) Appearance Cana T Lope is a fair, just slightly tan skinned Lalaloopsy with peachy-orange cheeks. She has dark orange-red colored eyes and orange hair. She has three bangs that cover part of her left eye and two just barely covering the right. Most of her hair is worn in one single bun on the red side of her head, held with two blue hair orbs and a white bow on the back of the bun. She has a little bit of hair that is loose however, and also has very long strands framing her face. She has a faint scent of honey and citrus. Cana wears a white frilly top with puff sleeves, orange frilled shorts, a yellow necklace, long white socks with pale pink at the top, and yellow flats for shoes. Sometimes she may wear a pale pink skirt, or a pair of yellow and orange tennis shoes. Pet Cana T Lope has a bear that is an actual orange. It tends to roll around when it moves, much like Hon E's pet. But it can also bounce a little and adores honey! Home Before moving in with Hon E Dew, Cana T Lope lived in a pale orange and white house. She grows a bunch of flowers and has some bee keeping boxes in her back yard, near her rows of flower plants. She is usually found working or peddling her items in front of her home, so unlike Hon's, it seems to be lived in. Trivia *She is secretly very messy! *Cana T Lope is based off of a cantalope. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Has Sibling Category:Orange Category:Interest: Fruits Category:Pet: Fruit Category:Chrismh Lalaloopsy Category:Hair Color: Orange Category:Original Characters Category:Girl